


Worrisome

by chuwaeyo



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Spencer Hastings x Fem!readerPrompt: Anon Req: Spencer x Reader | reader gets hurt by A cause there’s gotta be angst somewhere and Spencer just wants them safe and protected. It could be like in the early seasons of the showWarnings: um,,,, slight violence - nothing too graphic, but if you think it is pls lmk so I can update this!





	Worrisome

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching PLL again after I got this req and uhh,,, yolo  
> as always hmu @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!  
> Cheers!

"Spencer, my favorite genius, my angel, and everything good in my life? Is that you?" hearing her voice ordering at the cafe made you turn around with a large smile, "how are you this lovely day?"

She rolled her eyes at all the nicknames, but smiled at you anyways before taking a hold of your hand, "much better now that I saw you, what are you up to?"

"Other than trying to finish up this essay again? Trying to figure out who your secret messenger is, as usual." 

"(Y/N), I thought I told you not to worry about them! I don't want to see you get hurt!" Spencer whispered angrily at you before slapping your knee, "I can't see you get hurt because of this psycho."

"Have you met me? I'm the multi-talented and the sometimes smart girlfriend of the one and only Spencer Hastings." You grinned and moved your stuff over so she could take the seat beside you, "I can handle myself against this weird, stalker person."

"You might be able to handle yourself, but I still don't want to think about the chance of you going up against them", Spencer gave you a small scowl before sitting beside you, "also you're a big clumsy baby sometimes."

"Woah, hey! Uncalled for, sweetheart!" You pouted as she laughed and put down her own bag before her name was called out to pick up her drink, "what happened to you loving me unconditionally?"

When she returned with her drink, she took a sip and smiled happily, "I do love you unconditionally, even if that means admitting that you are a clumsy baby sometimes."

You put a hand over your heart and pretended to be fatally wounded, pouting at your girlfriend, "you wound me, sweetheart, and here I was hoping that you would stay with me for a while to encourage me to finish this god awful paper."

"I promised my parents I would come back early tonight to talk about some things, (Y/N), you know I would gladly stay here and watch you struggle to write any other time though." Spencer gave you another smile before caressing your cheek and kissing you, "don't stay out too late though okay? You need to get some sleep before tomorrow."

That image of your girlfriend scolding you before kissing you goodbye was the last thing you remember before your vision blacked out after leaving the cafe once you finally finished your essay, playing over and over in your mind as you felt yourself get hit over the head and dragged somewhere.

Walking into school without seeing or hearing you right away always made Spencer worry - if you didn't come to school together, you were always waiting for her nearby, or sent her a message to let her know where you would be if you couldn't meet her right away. And as forgetful as you are, that was the one thing you always remembered.

Spencer knew you were forgetful, but lately, she's had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen. Even more so when she turned the corner to your locker and didn't see you anywhere, and your friends and teammates told her you weren't seen at all that morning.

Not wanting to attract unwanted attention, Spencer kept a cool facade as she made her way towards Aria's locker to meet with the others, still keeping an eye out for you just in case you came running down the hall for her.

"Have any of you seen (Y/N)? I'm getting worried." Spencer bit her lip and checked her phone for the 100th time to see if you had said anything, and got more anxious seeing the lack of new messages from you.

Hanna laughed at the uncommon sight of Spencer without you, "we get it, you're both going for the cutest couple of the century, we all believe you already. I'm sure they just slept in or something, weren't they still working on their essay really late last night?"

"I mean, they were..." Spencer let out the breath she was holding and leaned against the lockers, "I'm probably just worrying too much right?"

"I'm sure they'll let you know when they're on their way Spence, don't worry too much." Em offered and flashed a small smile before grabbing her books and closing her locker so they could walk to class. And as much as the other three tried to play off Spencer's worries, they couldn't help but have the same worrying feeling in their guts as they walked into their English class with Mr. Fitz.

When your eyes finally opened, you were met with a nearly pitch black room, low lights illuminating your body and one of the corners of the room you could see, which you assumed to be the exit. Looking down, you were nervous to see that there was a dark stain on your shirt and that your hands and feet were bound to the chair you were in, ignoring the dull ache in your head.

"Is anyone out there?" After a few moments of trying to see straight, you finally had enough energy to speak.

In response, you heard a confident snicker and a voice that was disguised with some kind of voice changer, "if it isn't (Y/N), what happened to you being able to handle a, and I quote, 'weird, stalker person'?" 

"Ah Jesus, I meant in like broad daylight and not through a sneak attack after I finally finish a 10-page paper, that's just not fair." You strained your eyes to try to recognize the person in the darkest corner of the room. "What are you going to do to me? Shut me up for good? That means I had to have been close to finding out who you really are."

Your eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and you could make out the dark figure leaning against the wall to your left unabashedly enjoying watching you struggle, though they didn't reply to you.

"That's it, isn't it? All this, hitting me when my back is turned, taking me to this dark shed and tying me up, I almost caught you." You let out a laugh and ignored the wetness that was dripping down the side of your head, "you're scared."

"I am NOT scared. My plans and even the world would be better without an annoying little bug like you anyways." They slammed their fist against the wall and growled, "the fact that this will hurt Spencer and others? That's just the cherry on top for me, now say hello to the camera."

"What the fuck, what do you mean say hello to the camera?" You flinched as a spotlight suddenly turned on and blinded you, and after a few seconds of readjusting to the new lighting, you noticed the faint red blip of a recording camera. "You're planning on recording my death? Is this some kind of weird kink you got buddy?"

"Oh keep up the jokes, you'll regret them soon enough." They scoffed and crossed their arms. 

Maybe talking back to a possible murderer wasn't your smartest idea, but you were too scared to stay silent, "you gonna make me shut up?"

At your question, they let out a low laugh and motioned behind you, revealing a large and burly looking man, "Me? Oh no, but they definitely will."

As a gesture of goodwill and a plead to not hurt you, you gave the man a small smile, but he remained emotionless and quickly hit you with the metal rod in his hands, knocking the wind out of you and making you lose consciousness once again.

The moment the camera turned on, all four girls received a notification for the cruel live stream of you in that dark room, all bloodied and tied up.

"We have to go find them", Spencer's eyes never left her phone screen as the live stream of you continued to play on the screen as she whispered with tears brimming her eyes, "I can't lose them."

Em was the first to speak after quickly wrapping an arm around Spencer to comfort her, "Spence, we'll find them, don't worry. 'A' might be crazy, but they wouldn't really kill (Y/N) right?" 

She looked up at Aria and Hanna to see if they would agree with her, but their faces were just as grim as Spencer's, shocked at the sinister stream they were watching.

"They've surprised us before, Em", Aria's voice was low as she remembered all of the horrible things 'A' had done to them the past few weeks. "How are we supposed to know they won't?"

When you finally regained consciousness, you were now angrier than scared, trying to break out of the binds you were in.

"You gonna at least tell me where I am since I'm gonna die here?" You forced your head back up to face the still hooded figure that's been tormenting your girlfriend and her friends for the past few weeks, "I really expected a really long, drawn-out speech to tell me all your plans and how you got here today like every other ridiculous villain. Who just goes straight into beating someone up? That makes me feel so blasé about it."

"You are literally on the verge of dying hopefully and you're calling the inexperience boring?" The comment made your captor bristle in annoyance.

The visible annoyance made you laugh, despite the pain you were feeling all over, "I am making conversation since no one else is."

"You're the most insufferable person in this town."

"I'm touched, are you going to give me an award?" You grinned at the thought of such a ridiculous award before continuing, "I think that would look really nice next to my award for being the clumsiest person in town."

You assumed the hooded figure rolled their eyes or did some other thing to show their annoyance off silently when they didn't respond, so you continued to make conversation and delay the beatings as much as you could. "Does this thing even have working audio? Am I going to tell my girlfriend how much I love her?"

The figure let out another annoyed sigh before answering, "no."

"Are you serious? You seem to have all the time and resources to do all this, but you don't have audio on your stupid death camera?"

"That's just how things are, now are you done?"

"I mean, I'm just saying, I really thought I could say goodbye to Spencer and the others before you do whatever you're planning on doing to me." The man who had been hitting you rested his hand on your shoulder and tightened his grip with each second, making you more nervous as time went on.

With a snap from the hooded figure, the man let go of your shoulder before hitting you again with the metal rod he had been using on you, "suppose you'll just have to live without saying goodbye hmm?"

After a few more hits, you didn't have the strength to talk back anymore, silently accepting and wincing at each contact, focusing your thoughts on Spencer to stay alive.

You weren't sure how much time passed after you stopped talking until another door burst open behind you and you heard your girlfriend's voice screaming, "hands off my girlfriend you bitch!"

At the sudden interruption, your captor, and their hired muscle made way for the exit you were facing, not too eager to deal with an unplanned confrontation with the girls or the authorities before their plan was still unfinished.

Rather than chasing after them, Spencer and the others surrounded you, quick to untie you and see if you would be okay, the worry on their faces overridden with the happiness that you were still alive. 

"(Y/N), I'm so glad you're safe", as soon as you were untied, she wrapped her arms around you tightly, glad to see you in one piece, her tears finally falling and wetting your neck. "I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well sweetheart, I'm pretty sure your life would be much duller without me in it at least", as tired as you were, you managed to grin a little, "I mean, how many of your significant others would get kidnapped and beaten up like some cheesy mob flick?"

"Don't make so many jokes (Y/N), we were really scared for you", Em tried to scold you but had a small smile on her face too, "when you didn't show up at school this morning Spence looked like she was about to burst a vein."

The image of Spencer being that worried made your heart warm while making your grin grow as they helped you stand, "please tell me one of you took a picture for me at least."

"Sadly no, but if you want to pretend to get kidnapped again so I can, feel free", Hanna joked and led the way out of the abandoned storehouse and into Spencer's car, eager to be out of the creepy building and to get your injuries checked out.

"Okay no, we are not doing that at all", Aria scolded the two of you as you both started laughing maniacally, like the two partners in pranks you've become.

After checking you into the hospital under the official excuse of getting mugged, you were admitted into staying for two days before you could go home since you only suffered from split skin from when you were hit over your head and a few bruised ribs.

From the moment they found you, Spencer refused to leave your side, adamant that she would nurse you back to full health, sleeping over at your house since you got discharged even though her parents told her not to. If you weren't so completely in love with her before, this definitely would've done the trick, seeing her dote on you and acting unusually soft every minute by your side.

"You know, sweetheart, you don't have to treat me so gently, I'm not gonna break." You flashed her a soft smile when she returned to the couch with the popcorn for your Parks and Rec marathon, "I'm a tough tootin' baby."

"I know, but I can't help but feel guilty", Spencer set down the bowl and kissed the hand you held out for her before sitting against you, "it's my fault A even wanted to hurt you."

You knew Spencer always had a tendency to overthink things and blame herself, but it still hurt you to see her like this anyways, remembering what A had told you when you first woke up, "Spence, listen to me, I think I'm annoying enough to have pissed off that psychopath on my own, they told me I would win the most insufferable person in town. You did nothing wrong."

Seeing your happy grin made her worries dissipate, not knowing if you were joking or not, but she took it in stride anyways, "you're just so worrisome you know? Just like a real clumsy baby."

"A clumsy baby that you adore and love though, right?" You pulled her closer and smiled before kissing her.

She smiled into the kiss and laughed, "of course, a clumsy baby that I absolutely adore and love."


End file.
